


A Story about Brothers

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The story starts at a motel room somewhere between New Mexico and Calforina. Two brothers are alone but happy. They don't know if their single remaining parent is dead or alive





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue
> 
> Reviews make me really happy!!~

The story starts at a motel room somewhere between New Mexico and Calforina.

 

Two brothers are alone but happy. They don't know if their single remaining parent is dead or alive, and to be honest, they don't care. 

 

They have enough food for two weeks and they have two hundred dollars in cash. 

 

The oldest brother knows how to gamble their way to finical independence and the youngest could puppy eyes his way through any tight situation. Together they were inviciable. 

 

For years they lived together, doing everything together. Being the best of friends, being each other's confidante and other half. 

 

Despite the fact that their father always returned to them after each absence, each time he left the brothers grew closer. 

 

And soon their father realized he was intruding. 

 

The father gave his oldest son his prized car and told him to take care of it. The son turned to his little brother, dangled the keys and offered to buy him a milkshake. 

 

One day when the youngest brother turned 18 he left home. It was the hardest thing either brother had ever endured and ever would.

 

And as the years passed they were each other's first thougths in the morning and last thoughts at night. 

 

Each day the oldest brother would wake up and whisper a good morning to his absent brother, and the youngest would do the same. 

 

The years past and they were soon together again. But for all the things that were the same, the brothers knew they had changed. 

 

The youngest brother was more vocal about it but the oldest understood more of what they were going through. He understood more of what was forbidden to him..them.

 

Even though both brothers held different opinions of their shared sin, the fact that they could never act on their most secret desires. 

 

So the story ends, with two brothers in a motel room. Alone but happy.


End file.
